Baseball: NCIS Style
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: The NCIS Team plus Callan, Kensi, and Sam from NCIS: LA play baseball against Special Agent Pacci's team, whom are some made up agents.
1. The Game

"Tony, why are you making me do this?" Ziva whined as she stepped onto the baseball field at Bethesda High School on the navy yard for their baseball game. Gibbs's team and Pacci's team were having an inter-office baseball game. Gibbs's team included he himself, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, Jenny, Palmer, and G. Callan, Kensi, and Sam Hanna, whom Gibbs had made come all the way from Los Angeles to play. Ducky, too old to play, stood on the sidelines, umpping.

"Because Ziva, it's an American custom. You must have played it before!" Tony said, pulling his Ohio State softball jersey from his chest, showing her his experience. Ziva sighed and unzipped her jacket and pulled it off as they entered the dugout where everyone else was waiting. Under it was a blue and white jersey with Israel written across it and her name, David, and seventeen written across the back. She pointed at the jersey and then down to her pants, which were specifically made for softball/baseball and were also white with a blue stripe down the side. Tony's mouth dropped open.

"You played for the country of Israel in college?" He said, stunned. Gibbs smirked.

"You didn't know, DiNozzo?" He said and Tony shook his head.

"Gibbs! You ready to flip?" Pacci yelled across the field.

"Yea Pacci." Gibbs said, walking out. Gibbs threw the coin in the air.

"Heads!" Pacci called and the coin hit the ground, landing on tails.

"Sorry, Pacci." Gibbs said sarcastically. He ran, grabbed his glove, and ordered everyone where to go.

"Callan, catcher; Sam, third; DiNozzo, second; Kensi, I hear you're fast, short; Ziva, first; Palmer, left field; McGee, center; Abs, right. I'm pitching." Gibbs yelled and they ran to where they were ordered. They all got down and ready and Gibbs pitched the ball, fast and hard. He was pretty good. Pacci, first up, took a swing and fired it towards the middle of Ziva and Tony. Ziva ran for the ball, and Tony ran towards first, covering for her. Ziva dived at the ball, almost letting it get past her. But, she snagged it and fired it towards Tony. It hit his glove, making a popping noise and Pacci was out.

"Damn, Ziva! Owwwwww!" Tony yelled, taking his hand out of his glove and shaking it. Ziva laughed and walked back to first.

"Sorry, Tony. I didn't mean it." Ziva laughed. They got two more outs easily, McGee catching one in the outfield and Callan throwing down O'Donnell, one of Pacci's players, at second. Then they were up to bat.

"Ziva, you're up." Gibbs said and Ziva grinned evilly, pulling on her helmet and grabbing a bat. She swung it around a bit and stepped in the box. Pacci fired the ball at her and she swung, line driving the ball to the short, Smith. She ran, graceful and fast, and when the ball came towards first dove at the base. She made it by a mile and Tony whistled. The ball ended up going over the first basemen's head and Ziva headed for second, making it there no problem, and turned to third. The ball came strait at the third basemen and Ziva slid, into his knees. They heard a sickening crack of the man's knees popping and they all cringed as he cried out and collapsed, dropping the ball. Ziva shrugged and got up, running for home. When the injured man realized she was running, he threw the ball, trying to get payback. Ziva slid in again, making it easily.

"Safe!" Ducky called. Ziva jumped up and smiled at Tony brightly while he whistled. As she walked into the dug out Tony leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You kind of look sexy when you slide." He whispered. Ziva smirked.

"Later Tony." She said and Tony smiled.

**(A/N: I could continue it, but I kind of like it as a one-shot. But, if you want it to be multi-chapter, let it be so. Just let me know, please!)**


	2. Play Ball

Ziva wiped her hands on her pants and grabbed her bag, walking out of the dugout. Tony ran after her.

"You're good, Zee." Tony said, then adding in a whisper. "And very… very sexy when you slide." Ziva smirked.

"What did I say, Tony?" She said, climbing into her car. Tony opened the door to his own car.

"Later, right. Yours or mine?" He said.

"Mine." Ziva said and Tony nodded, driving off, Ziva right behind him. Although she was behind him, she made it there way before him. When he got there he walked in to find her already changed and showered on the couch, watching, surprisingly, a USA vs. Israel softball game.

"Who's winning?" He asked, plopping down beside her.

"USA, 4 to 2." She said, looking at him and smiling. He smiled back and she smacked him on the back of the head unexpectedly.

"Owww! What was that for?" Tony yelled.

"Go take a shower; you are getting dirt all over my couch." She said and kissed him lightly. He grinned and stood up, walking into the bathroom to shower. When he finished he slipped on ne of the many pairs of boxers he kept here, these being ones that had Scooby Doo all over them, and walked back into the living room.

"Tony, why do you have Scooby Doo on your boxers?" Ziva asked, moving her feet so he could sit and then snuggling up to his chest. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"'Cause, I like Scooby Doo." He said, shrugging. He kissed her lightly and she smiled, pulling him back down.

"Is this later?" Tony asked, voice muffled by her lips. She nodded.

"Well, then. Play ball." He whispered and pulled off her shirt, drawing slow circles on her flat, caramel colored stomach. She smiled and they continued to make out, and then let it lead to something more.

**(A/N: It's a two-shot.)**


End file.
